raise your glass
by runawaygoddess
Summary: raise your glass, just for the hell of it.


**disclaimer:** done, done and done.

**notes: **_For I am bored._

**raiseyourglass. **_In which we hear the real stories._

So, we were a little drunk that night. So what? Okay, okay, we were a lot drunk, but what are you gonna do? We were celebrating a miracle. Ino and I managed to graduate collage with the rest of our crew. Surprised? Ouch, we're actually smart we just have…issues attending class. But now we're going to have issues attending our jobs…when we get them. Poor Sak and Hina, they actually have to keep going to school… Tenten just decided to be a cop and ditched us at U of K. Bitch. But that's not the point. The point is that we were drunk so it's not really our fault what happened. Seriously, the stuff in the police report is total bullshit. I don't know why Tenten wants to be a cop…she's the one who breaks the law on a regular basis because she 'gets bored'. Her motto that night (and every night): Fuck da Po'lice. And we were stupid enough (drunk enough) to take that under advisement. Really, we knew it was a bad idea; we were just too smashed to care.

_It was really dark. They couldn't see a think but it hardly mattered. They knew exactly where the booze was hiding. But did they dare risk it? Hell yes. They just graduated post-secondary and they were going to throw off five years of celibacy with a booze party. Fuck that shit. They were getting drunk tonight. Karin stumbled slightly and burst into a fit of giggles._

"_Shh!" Sakura shushed her. "Stay here, I know where he hides it."_

"_OOOH! How?" Ino whisper-shouted. Sakura groaned. They were going to get caught and die._

"_I practically live here," she said. Clearly Ino and Karin had been dipping into their own alcohol supply before coming on this little adventure. "Tennie, you're with me because you're not a total fool like those too and Hina's standing watch."_

"_Got it." Tenten grinned. Her teeth shone white in the blackness. "Let's steal the good shit."_

Okay, okay, so it was a bit suicidal stealing from Sasuke, but come on. He's the only one of our friends that stocks the good shit (as Tenten so elegantly put it). So we, ahem, borrowed a few bottles of his finest. What, was he going to kill his girlfriend and all her friends over a few bottles of booze? It's not like he couldn't buy more. Anyway, my point is that stealing isn't wrong if it was going to get consumed anyway. I'm not rationalizing because I feel guilty, I'm rationalizing because I had a massive hangover and felt like I was dead. That doesn't make sense but I don't care. I just took six Advils, cut me some slack here. I just spent five years slaving away to the teachers and U of K and I'm about to spend another five years at med school and then I'll be working full time. ANYWAY, after we 'borrowed' the good shit we decided that hiding from him was a good idea. And it nearly worked too.

_The park was just as dark as Sasuke's apartment. Sakura grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and unscrewed the lid. She clinked the bottle with Karin's bottle of Crown Royal. They had finally made it out of college. Now she could move on with her life and get some actual experience._

"_Gimme the Jack." Ino said to Hinata. Hinata tossed her the bottle and rummaged through their pile of alcohol for the wine. She was a little bit of a lightweight and wine made her feel classy. Tenten had no such qualms. She just grabbed a bottle of rum and started slamming it back. Tenten wasn't a lightweight but she sure knew how to drink like a mofo. It made Ino and Karin's drinking habit tame in comparison. But none of them could hold a candle to Sakura, who could drink, literally until the sun came up. Which is what she was planning to do._

"_No, I'm sure they went this way."_

_Sakura froze and clutched at her bottle._

"_Fuck." Karin croaked._

"_How did he find us?" Tenten whispered._

"_Correction," Sakura whispered, "How did __**they**__ find us?"_

_Because Sasuke was not hunting his booze alone. He had his brother and his brothers' friend with him. Both of whom were apparently on duty. As cops._

"_Fuck me." Karin said._

"_Get the shit!" Hinata hissed. "We have to get out of here!" she was already stuffing bottles into Tenten's backpack and Ino's giant purse. Sakura quickly copied her and soon they were sneaking (loudly) through the trees._

"_There they are!" Sasuke shouted._

_Karin and Ino screamed and started running. Hinata rolled her eyes._

"_Come on, let's go." She said and took off after them. Tenten cackled and started sprinting shouting over her shoulder "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

"_Balls," Sakura swore and raced after them. Hell no was she getting arrested._

Okay, so maybe we went a_ teensy tiny_ bit overboard jacking booze from the Great Booze Hoarder, but where else were we supposed to get it on such short notice? It's not like Karin, Ino and I can just walk into a liquor store and buy the stuff. I don't think there is one in the vicinity of Konoha that we haven't been evicted from…and Sakura and Hinata are just not those kinds of girls who buy a ton of hard liquor. They prefer to mooch off other people. But seriously, what kind of pussy is Sasuke, dragging his cop brother into some innocent thieving? Has he given a single thought to my reputation? No, of course not. Do you know why this is? It's because he's a raging asshole. I'm only nice to him because he's dating one of my best friends. But, make noi mistake, I will shank him when I get the chance. I have no qualms about going all prison yard on his ass. God, who does he think he is? It's not like he couldn't buy more liquor. He's not a hobo or anything. I've seen his house, it's fucking huge. It's a fucking mansion. Screw him. After the Douchebag and his cop friends lost us in the woods we found a nice little secluded area with a little patch of daisies. And of course, Ino just had to make daisy crowns for all of us. I'm not really sure where we got that freak. I don't think she's returnable.

_Ino giggled as she hooked a daisy crown over Tenten's buns. For posterity reasons Tenten had reverted to her grade school hairstyle. She was a little tipsy as well so she laughed a bit as well. But not as much as the others. Even Sakura was starting to get a bit mad. Well, madder than usual anyway. Karin and Ino were always mad and Hinata was just taking a quick nap. For the rest of the night._

_Tenten was lying flat on her back, empty bottle of Jack next to her. She was therefore, completely taken by surprise when Ino flung herself down next to her, rolled over and planted and sloppy kiss on her mouth._

"_Tennie," Ino slurred, "You're such an awesome person. I don't know how we ever made it through high school without you watching our backs. I love you." And she kissed her again. Tenten burst into a fit of giggles and kissed her back._

"_You're just so pretty, Ino." She whispered. The daisy crown was tickling the back of her neck._

What? It's not like I haven't kissed girls before. I was a bit of a slut in high school. And I love Tenten, I do, but more in a best friend kind of way. And when I'm drunk I have a tendency to forget that I have a boyfriend. Whom I love. A lot. Shut up, I didn't mean to make out with her! I was drunk! And any of my other friends (so-called) could have stopped me but they didn't. never count on your drunk friends to stop you for drunkenly making out with someone you know. It won't be awkward between us or anything, but I'll always remember it. Or, have the public disturbance fine to remind me anyway. Um, so after that we kind of all just dozed off. Clearly when we woke up Hinata was the only one WITHOUT a massive hangover (take that, Forehead). So there we were in the park and then Hinata (the Sober) pointed something out to us that we hadn't really considered. Which put quite a damper on our first day of summer vacation hangover party.

"_Hey, guys." Hinata said. "Get up!" she said loudly. Karin groaned as she sat up. They were still in the goddamn park._

"_What?" Sakura croaked as Tenten and Ino distangled themselves._

"_We have to save Sakura from Sasuke's Liquor Wrath." She said. Sakura shot up, utter horror on her face._

"_Oh my God. What the fuck were we thinking? How could we steal the good shit? He's going to go completely Charles Manson on us."_

"_Relax," Karin grumbled. "You're his sexy girlfriend with a nice ass. And you put up with him. He can't kill you. Unless he wants to be alone and unloved forever and ever."_

"_Why," Tenten asked, "the fuck are you people chatty hangover-ers?"_

"_We are trying to avoid death by Sasuke, aka Sakura's Mad Boyfriend." Hinata said._

"_Simple," Tenten said, chucking her daisy crown away, "I'll take a couple Advil's, we'll wait twenty minutes and then I'll threaten to shank him if he flips a bitch."_

_There was a long moment of silence._

"_Sounds like a plan," Ino said._

"_Yup." Karin nodded, "Let's do it."_

"_I am so fucking dead. I am so fucking dead." Sakura moaned. "Just kill me now."_

"_It'll be fine," Ino said. "I'll call Kiba to pick us up. He had to work last night so I know he's not hungover."_

_Sakura ignored her and kept rocking back and forth muttering, "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."_

Sakura can be a little over dramatic at times. It's not surprising once you meet the people she grew up around. For example, if you want any attention when being friends with Ino and Karin you have to be twice as obnoxious as they are. And since Sakura lives with Sasuke (almost officially) she has to be super dramatic to get any attention from him. So of course, she was completely over reacting given the situation. Of course, I have Naruto and Neji to protect me from Sasuke's wrath and Ino has her daddy and Kiba and Karin had Suigetsu and Juugo and Tenten has Neji and herself and her adoptive mom Anko. Of course Sakura had all of us, plus Tsunade, but that didn't seem to register with her. I think she was more afraid of him breaking up with her, which is stupid because anyone who's not blind can see that he's be totally lost without her. He's been completely in love with her for the past eight years. But don't tell him I told you that. No one but Naruto is supposed to know.

"_You know, if you wanted the booze you could have just asked." Sasuke said. Sakura had gone in there alone after KIba dropped them off and they were all huddled outside the door listening._

"_Yeah, but you were asleep and I didn't really want to wake you." Sakura lied (She didn't ask because she knew he would say no. Especially after he saw who she had with her)._

"_Well next time just ask. I got kind of freaked out for a while. I had to call the Bastard to help me look for you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Honestly," Karin shook her head. "That girl is clueless. He was obvs worried about her!"_

"_I was trying to make sure you didn't get hit by a car or anything." Sasuke said. "I like having a live girlfriend."_

"_Awwwe!" Ino smiled. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard him say!"_

"_Shh!" Kiba shushed her. "I can't her what they're saying."_

"_So you're not mad?" Sakura asked._

"_Not really." Sasuke shrugged. "It's just alcohol. I can get more of that. But-"he broke off and cleared his throat._

"_But what?" Sakura slinked closer to him. She kind of loved it when he was awkward and embarrassed. It was just so cute!_

"_I can always get more booze but there's only one of you," he mumbled. Sakura blushed and slipped her arms around his neck._

"_I think you need to take care of your one of a kind girlfriend. Because her hangover is being bitch-tastic right now."_

"_Just a second." Sasuke said. He walked to the apartment door and wrenched it open. "If any of you repeat this to anyone I will personally hunt you down and rip your guts out. Except you Kiba. I'll rip your balls off." Then he shut the door and went to tend to his girlfriend._

_Ino sat on the floor in the hall and stared at the door._

"_So," she asked brightly, "Coffee anyone?"_

**extras: **I am so glad I managed to write a girls night story. With a bit of my fav two characters at the end. Awe, aren't they just adorable? Yeah, I thought so too. Also, having a craze right now: legwarmers, baggy man shirts, ultra tight jeans, big earrings, pixie cuts, boots and boys.

read and review.

Sincerely,

**runawaygoddess.**


End file.
